The present invention relates to a vehicle that is operable by motor power and/or by muscular power, in particular an electric bicycle, having a friction gear.
Electric bicycles of various designs are known from the related art, for example. There are electric bicycles where the electric drive is configured in the area of the bottom bracket bearing (mid-engine design). A rear wheel is then driven by a chain. In this case, a gearshift device, for example, a derailleur or hub gear or the like may be configured on the rear wheel. Other alternative configurations, specifically of gearshift devices, would be desirable here.